


Chip the babysitter

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Just a age swap fic were Plumette, Lumiere, Chapeau, Lefou, Belle, Adam, Cogsworth, Mrs Potts, Cadenza and Garderobe turn into a kids, Chip, of course, becomes an adult and goes insane with 10 children.





	Chip the babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a idea come out of my head and I'm bore.

"No, Belle, hitting is not ok! Adam! Stop pulling Plumette hair!" a seventeen year old Man name Chip, who I has transformed into a man. 

Everyone have suddenly turn into a kids and babies, while I am turn into a adult. How does this all happen you might ask? Well... it was all started that....

.....

I was helping my mom cleaning a disk. But all of the suddenly, a flash of light have hurt my eyes. But lucky, I quickly cover my eyes. I slowly woken and then, I started to talk. "Uh, wonder what happen." I stop when my voice sound deep. I grab and pan and saw my reflection.

I am now a grown man, I have my papa hair, I have a long hair that close to my shoulder. I hear a girl cries, I look beside me and saw a girl crying on the floor. 

"Oh, it alright, there nothing to be afraid of." Actually, I afraid. I have no idea who baby is that. There wasn't any kids beside me. I hold a girl hand and enter a diner room.

I saw a kids in a diner room. one was wearing Lumiere cloth(which is too big for him), the other was appear to be Adam which my mom describe to him back then, the other was running around putting his hands on the wig and screaming, and finally, a girl who was reading her book(that Belle I think). 

"Oh god, what happen?" I ask them. "Chip, thank goodness your alright." said Belle. Thank god! They still have their memories.  "Chip, your a man," Adam was surprise. "Yes, I am a man, but what happen? How does this happen?" I ask.

"We don't know, and Cogsworth, you're fat when you was a kid? Hahahah!" Lumiere laugh. 

"Lumiere, stop that or else I will dump some cold ice on your skin!" said Mrs. Potts. 

"Ok, ok, let not try to get angry and feature a way to turn back to our age." I clam them all down.

I don't think I wouldn't handle this responsibility of taking care of kids. I will not have kids when I get marry. 


End file.
